


February Writing Challenge

by ChasingTheOcean



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheOcean/pseuds/ChasingTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is a challenge where everyday you write something along with the prompt.<br/>ALL WRITING MENTIONED IS FICTION<br/>NONE OF THIS IS REAAL (UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE) xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - An Unwilling Heart

February 1st, 1965  
For those who may come across, my name is Elizabeth Bowhan. I am 22 years old and am an only child under the watch of my cruel father, Nicholas Rugtar. He only acts when he needs something… Never if a poor child is dying from starvation on the side of the street. “What will I get in return?” he asks. My face became a shocked one, I yelled to stop the vehicle, but a quick hand to my cheek was what I got. He’s harsh towards everyone… Even my own mother. Abusive, to say the least. When she was still alive, it wasn’t okay if my mother started a small chat with another man, but it’s alright if he gave his seed to another woman. Which brings me to what I was initially going to write about…  
My father Nicholas arranged a marriage for me, saying it would make me happy. A loving husband who will take care of me, I will be happy.  
Like being forced to give my life to one I don’t love will make me happy. He doesn’t take care of me, either. I’ve been with him plenty of times to know that he’s just using me. For his own purposes, his own pleasure. It disgusts me.  
I hate to say, but even though I wish to bear, I don’t want children with him.  
Marriage is about love and commitment. Not forcing one onto another. I do not love him, I do not love him, I do not love him!  
If only Nicholas could see that. It’s all about him and his wealth. The man I marry tomorrow is filthy rich… And I would be happier if he was a nicer man. Oh well, at least I got to choose the dress.  
Oh, Lord, help me through my difficult time, as my husband-to-be doesn’t believe that women can write.  
~ Elizabeth


	2. Day 2 - Special Friend

There were moments where her heart skipped, and most of the time she didn’t know why. Why it seemed offbeat, out of sync… And the strange part was it only happened when she was around her best friend… Mark.   
What was it that made her chest beat faster? Surely it may be that smile of his… It’s strangely derpy. Or was it his taste in hobbies? No, it was something else…  
“Cassandra?” her name caught her off guard as she realized she was staring right at him. Her eyes widened for a moment as her face became a bright red.  
“Is everything alright? You seem to be out in a different dimension.” Mark said as he smirked. Her eyes only widened further as she gripped her pencil and quickly focused her eyes on her paper, the graphite making scribbles. Mark chuckled before turning to his own paper, his smile remaining on his lips.  
Yeah, it was Mark all together.  
~~~~~  
The sound of Cassandra’s head hitting the metal locker echoed throughout the empty hall, her backpack falling to the floor. School was over, and the only retreating footsteps were those of teachers who yearned for the comfort of their home.  
“And to think I got caught staring at him. Of all things, staring.” Cassandra thought aloud, her thoughts consuming her as she subconsciously leaned against the wall of lockers, her cheek pressing against the cold metal. Her expression became a dissatisfied one as her knees bent a little.  
“Something wrong?” Cassandra jumped at turned around at the sound of Mark’s voice, her hand gripping a small handle from a middle locker as she steadied herself.   
“It’s not like you to stay after school this long.” he continued as Cassandra’s face began to turn red.  
“N-Nothin.” Cassandra stuttered.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m positive.”  
“How positive?” Mark asked with a grin on his face. Cassandra burst out into laughter before she answered.  
“More positive than HIV+.” she said before they both laughed. It was a small joke of theirs, and one that many found disrespect in.   
“I should probably get going.” Mark said before he turned to leave. “See ya.”  
“Mark?” Cassandra asked before she immediately regretted it.  
“Hm? What’s up?” Mark responded, Cassandra’s hands balling into fists behind her back.  
“U-um, do you think maybe…” she stuttered, her head lowering as her face became a darker shade of red. “I could have a hug?” Cassandra said quickly as she waited for Mark’s response. He chuckled.  
“Of course.” he assured as he approached Cassandra, wrapping his arms around her, Cassandra doing the same.  
“T-thanks.” Cassandra nearly mumbled as Mark gave his dorky smile. Cassandra smiled back and Mark walked away, Cassandra grabbing her stuff and heading home as well.  
“I knew it.” Mark said as he smiled, his hands behind his head as he headed home.


	3. Day 3 - Children

I remember that day better than my own wife does. All that blood… How could I forget? Although I nearly fainted, it wasn’t from the blood. My wife was squeezing my hand so hard I was thankful that we were at a hospital though thankfully no harm was done.  
Ava and Andrew. They’re fraternal twins, and the most beautiful I’ve ever seen. Their scrunched up noses and tightly shut eyes were adorable, their small hands reaching out to touch something, anything. Never in my life did I think I would ever have children… Let alone twins. My wife thought the same. But now that Ava and Andrew were in my wife’s arms, they were lovely, and my wife said the same.   
I’ve always been told that life flies by, and I never thought it would be when my children grew up. I didn’t want to let my kids go, let alone to kindergarten. They were excited though, and when they got home it seemed that they were older already. The next day, or so it seemed, I was dropping them off for school, for first grade. They were eager to enter the building, and when they came home they seemed different. The next week, I was dropping them off in front of their middle school. When they came back, their backpacks were larger. The next month, I was dropping them off in front of their high school, and when they came back they handed me a piece of paper. It was an invitation to their graduation. My wife cried tears of joy as those graduation hats sprung into the air, my heart racing as I wanted to shout, hoot, anything to show my children that I was proud of them, and so was their mother.   
Since then, they’ve visited us often, even when we were put in a different home. They were still there, always, and I never thought I’d see those newborn faces in the faces of my children who were at least in their mid-forties, but I did.   
They grew up successful, and both I and their mother were honored to call them our children, our bloodline.


End file.
